


Little Spies

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, curious little cassettes, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind secretly follows Blaster out on a midnight meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> My awesome epic friend got me hooked on this pairing but there's like ZERO to be found for it D:

Rewind wasn't spying.

No, no. He was _gathering information_. What could be more natural than for him to gather information? Spying implied covert operations and secret missions and that his Blaster was doing something he shouldn't be and that _couldn't_ be because this was _Blaster_. Rewind was just... curious, but then, he was always curious, and no one could blame him for following Blaster when he snuck out that night, right? Being curious was what Rewind _did_.

Although, when he parted the long grasses and saw who Blaster was meeting up with, Rewind suddenly regretted being out alone. In the dark. Watching Blaster do- do _very odd things_ to the Decepticon. Just the sight of their enemy made Rewind tremble, legs going strutless as he hastily backed away. He was no fighter, he was an _archivist_ , and if they caught him down here _spying_ on them even Blaster would probably be angry-!

Rewind swallowed a yelp as he stumbled over a rock, falling flat on his back and slamming his head against the unforgiving ground. His stabilisers swam as he flailed and vented harshly- then froze when a blot of shadow blocked the light of the moon. A rough grip circled his shoulders and hauled him up, throwing him into another dizzy spell. That... had not been a rock.

" _What're ya doin' out here?!_ "

Rewind stiffened at the hissed whisper- that was also no friendly voice in his audial. " _Shhh_ ," he urged, shivering as he tried and failed to remove the strong hands from his frame. "Th- They'll hear."

"What's goin' on?"

_That_ was a more reasonable question, at least. Rewind stared defiantly into the overly bright visor pressed close to his face; apparently Rumble had no sense of personal and private space, even when not trying to tear each other's circuits out. He even managed a bit of a smirk. "What's it look like?"

"You got somethin' to do with this?" Rumble demanded, shaking the other cassette.

"Does it look like it?" Rewind gasped, accidentally smacking Rumble as he tried to escape again. "Oh- sorry- _let go_ of me!"

" _Quiet!_ " Rumble released his hold, but kept one hand firmly locked on a skinny arm. "I don't- I don't get it. What're they..." With his free hand, Rumble pushed a sprig of grasses out of the way and they stared. Blaster and Soundwave were on the ground now, almost-but-not-quite fighting as they murmured and touched and _grinded_ -

Rewind was suddenly no longer curious.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Rumble muttered.

"C'mon." Rewind tilted his head, dragging Rumble away from the increasingly loud encounter. "There's a very interesting cave nearby that has a very interesting hole in the ceiling where we can see very interesting constellations."

"That sounds very _un_ interestin'," Rumble protested, feet sliding through the sandy soil as he planted them firmly.

"...And I snuck some energon treats."

"...Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> (For the record, I ship G1 Rewind/Rumble, too >_> )


End file.
